


Everything Ends Here

by Naomida



Series: Howl at the Moon [17]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cliffhangers, Gen, I'm not sorry I've been planning this for 2 years and a half, Reed for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: “We need to talk,” said Thor, wetting his lips nervously, gaze flickering between Loki’s eyes.“I have absolutely nothing to say to you,” replied Loki, “And I thought I had made myself clear. You aredeadto me.”Thor paled and Sue took a step up.“Loki,” she said.She sounded scared, and lost, and her eyes were searching when Loki turned to look at her. He had no idea why she was reacting like that.“I need you to tell me what the hell is going on, because the only thing that I know for sure is that several months ago, when I visited Nathan Summers, his mate told me to grab my pack and run as far away as I could when Thor showed up,” she said, pointing a finger in the blond’s direction without looking at him, “and he did. He’s here now, and I need to know why before I decide what to do.”“He’s here to ruin my life,” replied Loki without a doubt, raising his chin higher and meeting Sue’s eyes head on. Alpha to Alpha.





	Everything Ends Here

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made this entire story multi-chaptered because I had the idea for this one oneshot in particular, and then it took me 2 years to finally write it. I'm sorry for the very long wait

“Don’t!” said Loki, almost a gasp, as Thor tried to take a step closer to him.

Thor’s eyes flashed with hurt but he didn’t get any closer, not that it made Loki feel any better. In fact, the longer he stood in Thor’s presence, the worst he felt.

Namor and Sue weren’t helping, unlike Reed who wasn’t looking away from him. It anchored Loki a little, helped him breath a little easier. He was positive Reed had his back, and at this point he was desperate enough for it to make a difference.

“We need to talk,” said Thor, wetting his lips nervously, gaze flickering between Loki’s eyes.

“I have absolutely nothing to say to you,” replied Loki, “And I thought I had made myself clear. You are _dead_ to me.”

Thor paled and Sue took a step up.

“Loki,” she said.

She sounded scared, and lost, and her eyes were searching when Loki turned to look at her. He had no idea why she was reacting like that.

“I need you to tell me what the hell is going on, because the only thing that I know for sure is that several months ago, when I visited Nathan Summers, his mate told me to grab my pack and run as far away as I could when Thor showed up,” she said, pointing a finger in the blond’s direction without looking at him, “and he did. He’s here now, and I need to know why before I decide what to do.”

“He’s here to ruin my life,” replied Loki without a doubt, raising his chin higher and meeting Sue’s eyes head on. Alpha to Alpha. “Like he already did.”

“I didn’t know!” immediately protested Thor, the acid smell of horror and desperation drifting off of him. “It all became clear a few days ago! And mom told me the truth when I asked her, Loki, please,” he took a step to him, holding his hand out, eyes pleading, “you need to believe me, _I didn’t know_.”

Loki looked away from him – he hadn’t even meant to turn to him in the first place, damn it – and blinked at the sudden tears in his eyes.

“Loki,” murmured Reed after a small silence, slowly getting up from the breakfast nook, comprehension painted all over his face.

He and the others had gotten back about ten minutes after Loki but he was the only one Loki had let into the kitchen, and while he knew and could both hear and smell the others on the other side of the door, it gave him a false sense of control.

“He’s your mate, isn’t he? They kept it from you, but you found out. You know it’s him for sure.”

Sue and Namor looked like someone had just slapped them but Loki nodded.

“They cast a binding spell on me,” he replied, turning a dark look to Thor. “They took and locked away a part of me to make me their puppet. They took my memories and what links me to my mate so I wouldn’t know what they did to my people and they could use me as they pleased.”

“I didn’t...” started Thor, murmuring as he shook his head, tears in his eyes, looking more agitated as the seconds passed, “I could never–”

“I can’t believe you,” Loki cut him.

Thor took a step, looking pained and like he had just been slapped, and Loki decided that enough was enough. He didn’t have to put up with Thor and his lies if he didn’t want to so, with one last glare to him, Loki turned on his heels and strode to the door leading to the garden, determined to leave and not come back until the other wolf was gone.

Namor stopped him by gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

“If he’s really your mate,” he said, more a whisper than anything else, “he can’t lie to you. You just have to ask. You can even use your magic.”

Loki frowned and turned to look at Namor.

“Unless, of course,” he added with a smirk, “you prefer to not know for sure.”

 _Damn_ , that bastard really knew Loki – who had to admit that he was more proud of him for pulling this on him than anything else. He knew Namor was the only pack member, and probably person in the world, to ever dare tell him things like this. Namor didn’t care one bit about bruising his ego or making him mad, he never had and probably never would.

It was refreshing.

It was also the exact reason Loki was sleeping with him instead of someone else.

“Fine,” he groaned, which only made Namor’s smirk grow bigger. He turned back around, so he was facing Thor again, looking straight into his eyes, and asked, putting power into his words, “Did you know that I’m your mate?”

Thor’s eyes flashed yellow and it was his wolf that answered.

“No.”

“Did you know that the Marrok abducted me and killed all of my people?”

“No.”

“Why did you come all the way here?”

“Because I need to be with you and since I finally know why I can’t make myself stay so far away from you.”

Loki looked away at that, a ball of shame, hurt and something else, something soft and vulnerable, starting to grow in his chest. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but it was the truth, and now there was nothing he could tell Thor that would make him go away.

At least now he knew that his plan for the Marrok would happen like he had imagined it would. He just wished he didn’t feel so devastated at the idea of Thor having to see him die and get killed in the process of avenging him.

No one tried to stop him from leaving the kitchen and disappearing into the backyard this time.

  


  


***

  


  


Namor found him three hours later in the middle of the forest starting at the back of their backyard.

“So…” he sighed, sitting down next to him on the giant rock Loki had found to be a good chair. “Your brother isn’t your brother but your mate.”

“I really don’t need to hear this right now,” snapped Loki, gritting his teeth and refusing to look at him.

“I know, but no one else will dare to say that in front of you.”

Loki rolled his eyes and wasn’t surprised to feel Namor put a hand on his shoulder and slowly have him turn to face him.

“What?” he asked, irritated when the other man only stared at him.

“We both have mates.,” he stated.

“I know that.”

“But I don’t want to lose you.”

The snapping comeback died on Loki’s tongue as Namor looked away, the smell of embarrassment and some dose of hurt filling the air around him.

“What do you mean, lose me?”

“You and Thor probably have a lot to talk about, and you won’t be doing any of it here, so you’ll leave, and I don’t think he’ll be happy to hear that you were doing someone else for months while knowing the truth about you too. And to be honest if Jim ever comes back and has me choosing between the two of you, I won’t hesitate. I’ll choose my mate.”

Loki looked away from him then, these truths leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” he admitted, voice softer than ever. “I… I’ve come to really care about you,” he added, having to force the words out

Namor snorted, and Loki relaxed at once, because _this_ was familiar, unlike talking about feelings, and this was the Namor he knew what to do about.

“I can’t believe all of this is really happening,” muttered Namor after a short silence.

“This pack is a mess,” replied Loki, and for a moment they shared an amused smile, before Namor was gently knocking his shoulder against Loki’s.

“Come on, Thor left to sulk at his hotel room with the promise of coming back tomorrow to win you over. Let’s go back home.”

 _Home_ , thought Loki as he got up and followed Namor through the woods.

He was going to miss it dearly.

  


  


***

  


  


Unfortunately, the next day didn’t see Thor trying to win Loki over. Thor did show up at the pack’s house, where everyone was already waiting on the front lawn, looking sorry and – although Loki hated himself with a burning passion for thinking so – damn good in his plaid shirt and stupid jeans. He was dressed like he was visiting a farm and Loki had something acerbic to say to that at the back of his mind that he never got the chance to say, because just as he was opening his mouth to say something, his survival instinct, the deep and primal one, the one that he got from his wolf half, woke up and told him to run.

Loki tensed, every single hair on his body raising, heart starting to hammer in his chest as a cold sweat appeared on his back. He didn’t know what was happening, but the darkest, most hidden part of his magic was suddenly waking up and gently rolling out of its hiding place and all over his body, and he didn’t know how to react except for panicking.

“Loki,” said Sue. It sounded more like a warning, and she had taken a step back and was holding her arms out as if to protect the pack when Loki turned to look at her.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” he admitted, a scared whispered, feeling bile rise at the back of his throat.

“Everyone get back in the house,” said Sue after only a second. She seemed worried – probably was, knowing her – but she was smart, and she had said that she had been warned too. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, and Loki knew that she would put the well being and safety of her pack before everyone.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Loki was pack too, because she didn’t even look to see who was following her order before joining him and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not alone,” she said.

“We’re not leaving,” added Reed, and Loki had to blink at the sudden tears in his eyes, instantly overwhelmed with grief when he met his green eyes – because suddenly, he could remember the vision he had done his best to forget, the one that had flashed before his eyes when he had gotten part of his memories back, so many months ago, and that had convinced him to run and hide as far away from the Marrok as he could.

_Black eyes, green grass, dark blood, a howl of anguish and the darkest wolf Loki had ever seen._

He knew this wolf, he realized – and how fucking stupid he had been, to never put the pieces together.

Everything became clear and the impending sense of doom taking over his body suddenly vanished. He knew what was going to happen – could see the pieces right before his eyes, falling into place and fitting each other perfectly. His plan would work, but he wasn’t sure everyone would survive.

All he could do was hope that the pack would forgive him, if anyone other than him had to die.

“What’s going on?” asked Namor, who knew him better than anyone by now.

“He’s here,” he replied, turning to look at the bit of forest on the other side of the street just as the Marrok was stepping out from between two trees, frowning hard over his eye-patch.

  


  


***

  


  


The silence that fell upon them was total. It seemed like the entire forest surrounding the house had stopped moving, every single living thing in it knowing that something terrible was about to happen.

The magic running through Loki’s veins started pulsing as the Marrok took the first step toward them, a low thrum only getting louder as the old wolf approached them, his aura of menace getting darker and darker.

“Father,” said Thor once he was close enough, but one quick look from Odin was enough to have him hunch his shoulder and look down like a kicked puppy.

Loki gritted his teeth, closing his hands into tight fists, the hard bite of his nails in his palm the only sensation he could feel in his magic-numb body. He had mentally and spiritually prepared himself for this, but he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy – that one tiny little mistake could mean total failure and the death of everyone he had learned to love and respect over those past few months – everyone who had, in turn, learn to love and respect him back.

Maybe he should have listened to Amora when she had told him to run, he distantly thought as the Marrok turned his furious glare to him and every single muscle in Loki’s body tensed to the point of pain, his instinct and very nature telling him to look away and submit.

Even an omega probably wouldn’t have been able to do much under so much power and pressure, the Marrok’s alpha power and presence an actual weight around them, but Loki was determined, stubborn and vibrating from all the magic running through him, so he managed to do what no one else before had ever done.

He met the Marrok’s eyes and raised his chin up.

It took his breath away. The air undulated, almost like it was electric, Odin’s powers trying to bend his will, but Loki’s magic only pulsed harder, he bit down on his tongue, and held.

“I was merciful with you once, and it was my mistake for not slaughtering you with everyone else. I’m not going to make the same one twice,” warned the Marrok’s, voice too deep and low — although his red eyes had already told Loki that the wolf was in control.

Loki bit down harder on his tongue, the bitter taste of blood filling his mouth as he forcefully shoved his wolf as far away from his consciousness as he could.

If his own wolf took charge now, he would lose.

He tried to say something, just to make fun of him and taunt him, but staying put was taking all of his efforts and focus, and he simply managed to wrinkle his nose.

“I’ll take pleasure in dismembering you like I did with your real family,” whispered the Marrok, a terrible, twisted smirk growing on his lips as he took another step toward Loki.

Two things happened at the same time: Loki gagged on the fear he could smell coming off of everybody, and someone, out of nowhere, stepped in front of him, right between him and the Marrok.

Loki blinked, feeling instantly better because the Marrok’s eyes weren’t on him anymore but on Reed – _stupid, reckless, too nice and too broken Reed,_ who of course would be the only one stupid enough to put himself right between the single most dangerous werewolf of the continent, possibly the world, and his prey.

  


  


***

  


  


Reed knew that it was a bad idea – the worst, actually – but he couldn’t just stand aside and choke of the Marrok’s hatred and power while Loki was being treated this way, no after everything that he happened, to the both of them. Loki was probably the only one who had any idea of what Reed had felt, all those months with Victor, and he respected that, this strange friendship between them, too much to just let him die in front of their home, killed by someone who was supposed to protect him, his _actual Alpha_.

“Move,” spat the Marrok, and Reed closed his eyes and turned his face away from him, trying to resist even as he took an unwilling step back, the wolf jumping to the front of his mind, whining loudly while his human part tried to resist.

“No,” he said through gritted teeth, forcing the words out until it hurt, his entire body shaking “you won’t have him.”

“Fine,” snarled the Marrok, starting to walk to him, “ _Stay_ , then.”

He joined Reed in five long strides and by the time he realized that the hand the Marrok was raising had long claws instead of normal nails, it was too late for him.

The Marrok went right for his throat, slashing horizontally without a care and Reed just had time to reach up as blood started flying everywhere, before he was heavily falling down on the ground.

He blinked up at the Marrok, in shock, but couldn’t see anything through the blurriness in his eyes. It was too much, too much pain, too much blood, not enough oxygen to breathe in.

He choked on blood and closed his eyes to the sound of a loud, pained and desperate howl that seemed to come both from outside, and inside his head, and the last thing he registered before passing out was a big black wolf jumping over him and placing itself between him, and the Marrok.

  


  


***

  


  


Jim felt it.

One second he was telling Toro something about getting more shampoo and driving back North to see some new things, the next he was on the ground, clenching his t-shirt over his heart, in the spot where his pack was, a giant and dark and scary chasm opening there, leaving him feeling numb and empty and, for a long, frightening second, completely alone in the entire world.

He gasped, clutched Toro who was by his side, yelling at him, asking what was wrong and what was happening and Bucky come here please help me help him. He looked with wide eyes into Toro’s soft blues, what used to be his entire pack and family and world, once upon a time, and for the very first time since he had gotten him back, actually got a clue about what he was going to do, how this link between him and Toro and Bucky would work.

Suddenly, everything was very clear.

“Home,” he gasped as Bucky knelt down next to him too, looking almost as panicked as Toro. “I need to get home. _Now_!”


End file.
